Sam Vincent
Samuel Vincent Khouth (born on October 5, 1971 in North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) is a Canadian voice actor. He's known for voicing: Athrun Zala in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy, Hikaru Shindo in Hikaru no Go and Yukito Tsukishiro in Cardcaptor Sakura. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Tweety *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Edd *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Krypto *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Battledroid#2 (ep2), Garbagedroid#3 (ep2), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ticketdroid (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Rako, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001-2002) - Capital D *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Sonic the Hedgehog (Singing Voice) *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Boris *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Squirrels, Virus *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Marty, Willowfest Customer *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) - Jinxy, Officer Sterns, Spa Attendant Dan *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Spooky *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Loony Purkle *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Ryan *Planet Hulk (2010) - Miek *The Condor (2007) - Reuben 'Movies' *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Party Favor *Sausage Party (2016) - Licorice Rope, Old Pork Sausage, Pop Tart, Refried Beans, Sandwich 'TV Specials' *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Edd *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) - Craven 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - George Lucas (ep3), Gold Leader (ep3), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rako (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008-2009) - Sidoh, Stephen Gevanni 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Tieria Erde *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Athrun Zala *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Athrun Zala *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Athrun Zala Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Edd *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Carl Schliff, Lab Techs, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Carl Schliff, Lab Techs, Survivors *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Edd *Homeworld: Cataclysm (2000) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Kahz *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Athrun Zala *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Athrun Zala, Tieria Erde Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (46) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors